Silent Skies
Mist will burn like fire, running like water in the Clan.... DeathClan Cats outside the Clans Rainclaw- Light grey tom with dark blue eyes and a sliced ear, formally of MistClan now DeathClan, turned on Tigerstar Dawn- Cloudy misty silver she-cat with sky blue eyes, formally Mistpaw from MistClan now DeathClan, moved to horse-place but now a loner Ash- Smokey grey tom with yellow eyes, formally of the horse-palce, teamed up with Dawn Trout- A brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes, formally of the horse-place, also teamed up with Dawn Birdflight-Blue-grey she-cat with beautiful amber eyes, formally of MistClan now DeathClan Blurb Dawn is now fighting Tigerstar with her brother Rainclaw, and her friends Ash, Trout, and Birdflight. But something happens, since Tigerstar is the recarnation of the other Tigerstar, he has something another cat never has. The power to control some dead. Tigerstar has done something horrible, he has brought the Dark Forest back to the Earth. Dawn is in trouble and only faces one question, how do you fight death itself? Prologue Tigerstar looked to the night sky. "Dark Forest, come to Earth. Come and live...." He murmured. Something started to swirl in the sky, a bright light flashed. Then four cats appeared. "Hello, Clawface, Hawkfrost, Darkstripe, and Brokenstar." Tigerstar smiled evily. The cats narrowed their eyes. "Finally living again." Hawkfrost smirked. Tigerstar flicked his tail. "I have some things that need to be done." Chapter One- Dawn Dawn laid beside Ash, she awoke and looked around. "Wake up," She yawned and nudged Ash. Ash opened his eyes. "C'mon, it's only been two days since the big battle." Dawn sighed. "We need to prepare for another soon." Rainclaw's ears flicked and he awoke. "I can't wait." He got to his paws. Birdflight yawned. "We should try to defeat Tigerstar in a moon." Dawn sit up. "I don't know. StarClan showed me a sign in my dreams last night. It seems Tigerstar is already prepared himself." Ash stretched. "It's just five against one, and it's the beginning of leaf-fall, I think thats what you call it." Dawn nodded. "Maybe Im just over-worried." She laid back down. Birdflight nodded. "Yeah, we'll be perfectly fine." Ash rested his tail on her back. "Don't worry Dawn, everything will be ok." Dawn sighed. I just hope their right.... ~-~-~ Dawn stared at the sunset. "What's wrong?" Ash padded up. Dawn glanced to him. "I know Tigerstar is prepared. For anything." Ash looked puzzled. "How do you know?" Dawn narrowed her eyes. "He always is Ash." "You're right..." Ash swallowed. "C'mon let's go back to-" Dawn stopped, seeing and eagle circling them in the sky. Ash looked up and his fur stood up. "Hawk!" The hawk started to swoop towards them. "We need to run!" Dawn started to scramble away. The hawk hurled to her and started to double in size. Dawn ran fast but she was knocked over. The hawk kicked out it's talons and hit her head. Dawn felt her only one-eye vision blacken. No! Don't faint! She urged herself. She just lay there, not fainted but blacked out. "Dawn!" Ash cried. Dawn felt talons grip her scruff and she started to be pulled upward, she tried to struggle but her body wouldn't move. "Dawn!" Ash repeated. "Don't go!" Dawn slowly fainted in the grip of the hawk's talons. She knew this would probably be the end, the end of her life. ~-~-~ Dawn awoke on a cold hard ground, she could feel a frozen wind sweep over, and she opened her eyes. "Oh look my prey is awake." She heard a deep voice. Dawn looked up her seeing-eye hazed. She blinked then saw a cat like Tigerstar, but with icy blue eyes and a white chest. She stumbled to her paws. "W-who are you?" She meowed. The cat smirked. "Don't you see any resemblance?" Dawn blinked again. "Yes, you look like Tigerstar...." "Im Hawkfrost you fool! Tigerstar's best son!" He hissed. Dawn's breath quickened and she took a step back. Another cat came up, he had spiky brown fur and scars everywhere. I started to shake, these cats had Clan names, but weren't actually Clan cats. "W-who are you?" Dawn shook. "Clawface." The cat murmured. A black and grey tabby padded up, his amber eyes gleaming. "Darkstripe." The cat meowed before Dawn could ask. Feeling the presence of these cats was horrible, like her soul was being eaten by darkness. These are not living cats, they are souls, souls of the Dark Forest! ''Dawn gasped. Tigerstar slowly padded in the middle of all the cats, grinning darkly. "It's about time apprentice." He sneered, he nodded his head to the spirits and they leaped into the air. Dawn was plumeted to the ground. She struggled and slashed, hard into Hawkfrost's head. It barely left a mark. Dawn gasped. "Im a spirit mouse-brain!" He spat and the cats pounced off. Dawn breathed heavily and struggled to her paws, bruised and wounded. Tigerstar watched, eyes narrowed. "Let the Darkness fill the ground." The spirits nodded and dissapeared, soon Dawn saw black cover the ground. "What's happening!" She cried. Soon the darkness turned to a hole and she was swallowed up into pure darkness. Chapter Two- Rainclaw Rainclaw searched the grounds. "Dawn!" He cried. Birdflight sighed and sat down. "There's no hope..." "Yes there is..." Ash murmured. Rainclaw perked his ears. "She is a strong cat....I believe in her." He bit his lip. "My sister never gave up on us..." Ash sighed. "I don't think she's coming back though. No matter how much hope..." "Yes she will!" Rainclaw growled. Rainclaw suddenly stared to the sky, eyes burning into each star. ''Will she? He turned his head to Birdflight and Trout. They were sniffing around for any signs of her. "Tigerstar!" Rainclaw yowled, it made the other three jump. How could he have not thought of this before? The scheming tom wanted revenge on Mistpaw, but she wouldn't let him have that taste. His sister would be in true danger now... "What do you mean Tige-" Birdflight was cut off. "North, East, South or West?" Rainclaw demanded in a cruel manner. Ash turned his head, whiskers twitching, "For what?" He asked. Rainclaw rolled his eyes, "Where that huge bird went!"